Uma Virada No Destino
by NelianeMalfoy
Summary: Trunks com seus 38 anos de idade, ficou desiludido com o amor, tudo por causa do casamento que não deu certo. Arrasado com tudo, Trunks caiu no fundo do poço. Todos assistem a sua degradação e tentam ajudar, mas será que conseguirão? -  Pan X Trunks .
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: O Problema**

Trunks com seus 38 anos de idade, estava desiludido com o amor, tudo por causa de um casamento que não deu certo, não por ele, mas por Maron. Ele se apaixonou cegamente pela loira, que engravidou, e logo o fez comprar casas e apartamentos, para depois de três anos de casados pedir o divórcio, sem motivo aparente. O pior disso tudo foi quando ela confessou que nunca o amou, só estava com ele por causa do dinheiro e da boa vida.

Na separação Trunks teve que dividir todos os bens comprados durante o casamento, além de ser obrigado pela justiça a dar uma boa mesada por mês a Maron, isso foi o grande trunfo dela, além do que com separação o filho do casal passou a receber uma pensão gorda, pois ficou com a mãe.

Após o divórcio Trunks afundou na bebida e na companhia constante de várias mulheres, isso estava acabando com sua vida, quem tinha que aturar ele era sua família, apesar deles não morarem na mesma casa. Por causa dessa vida ele começou a faltar ao trabalho, ou a chegar bem tarde nele, sempre perdendo reuniões que eram encobertas pela irmã que era vice-presidente e por Pan, que era assessora da presidência. Isso tudo já estava ocorrendo há seis meses, ninguém estava agüentando aquela situação, mesmo Vegeta que no momento não falou nada, estourou ao ver a esposa aos prantos pelos cantos. Bulma tentava arquitetar um plano para tirar seu filho daquela situação, mas ainda não tinha encontrado nenhuma solução, isso a deixou indignada. Kuririn e 18 que uma vez freqüentavam a mansão dos Briefs nunca mais apareceram depois do golpe que a filha deles deu em Trunks, estavam muito envergonhados.

Nesse momento na corporação cápsula, Pan olhava de forma insistente para o relógio em cima de sua mesa, já se aproximava das dez da manhã e nada do seu chefe chegar ao trabalho, suspirou mais uma vez em desânimo, nunca na vida pensou que Trunks iria descer ao fundo do poço dessa maneira. Quem o conheceu a vida toda, estava surpreso com rumo dos acontecimentos, pois ninguém imaginou que ele iria se entregar a dor, ao sofrimento e também a bebida e ao sexo desenfreado, usando as mulheres somente como objetos, com sentimento nenhum. De repente seu devaneio foi interrompido pela entrada exasperada de Bra em sua sala.

– Pan, eu não agüento mais isso, olha o horário e me diz cadê o Trunks? A reunião começa as onze e nada dele – Indagou nervosa a garota de madeixas azuladas, para depois encarar a amiga.

– Bem, chefinha, eu sinto lhe informar, mas acho que ele só vai aparecer aqui na empresa na parte da tarde – Respondeu sincera a neta de Goku.

– Mas que droga! Maldita Maron, acabou com meu pobre irmão – Praguejou a filha de Vegeta sentando-se de frente para a morena.

– Nem me fale, dá vontade de encher ela de porrada – Esbravejou a filha de Gohan, cruzando os braços.

– Dá! Mas somente não fiz isso, por causa do meu sobrinho – Bra replicou indignada.

– O Trunks tem que se reerguer, tem que pensar no filho dele – Desabafou a garota.

– Pan, me faz um favor? – Perguntou a garota de cabelos azuis se levantando.

– Depende... – Resmungou pressentindo algo não muito agradável.

– Por favor, vá até o apartamento do Trunks e traga ele para a reunião, tentarei atrasar a reunião até as onze e meia – Suplicou a vice-presidente.

– Eu vou morrer apertando o interfone e ele não vai me atender – Gesticulou apreensiva a assessora.

– Não seja por isso, pegue essa chave aqui, é do apartamento dele – Retirou do bolso e depositou na mesa.

– Bra, eu não posso ir lá, vou invadir a privacidade dele e vai saber o que posso encontrar lá.. – Argumentou receosa a morena.

– Eu entendo o seu medo, mas vai por mim, a essa hora quem passou a noite com ele já deve ter ido embora – Ponderou pensativa a vice-presidente.

– Isso você supõe não é? E se ele estiver pelado e ainda acompanhado? – Perguntou vermelha.

– Relaxa Pan, não vai acontecer nada, ele deve ter perdido a hora de novo e com certeza a pessoa que estava com ele já se mandou – Bra insistiu cruzando os braços.

– Está bem... eu vou! Mas fique sabendo que se ele ficar furioso, vou dizer que foi você que me mandou lá – Ameaçou ao pegar a chave do apartamento de seu chefe.

– Acho que ele nem vai ligar.. Desejo-lhe sorte – Murmurou antes de sair da sala – Quase ia esquecendo essa outra chave aqui é da entrada do prédio – Deu a outra chave para a amiga e se retirou.

– Não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre isso – Falou em voz baixa pra si mesma, antes de salvar os arquivos em que estava trabalhando e desligar o micro.

Ao estacionar seu carro na frente do prédio luxuoso onde Trunks morava, uma sensação estranha tomou conta dela. Medo? Esse sentimento somente poucas vezes sentiu, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos a fim de se equilibrar de novo.

Saiu do veículo e foi até o saguão do prédio, com a chave que Bra deu e conseguiu adentrar sem nenhum problema, esperou o elevador abrir, adentrou e apertou o número dez, que levaria ao décimo andar, onde o duplex de Trunks ocupava esse andar todo, mais o décimo primeiro andar, onde ficava a cobertura.

Ao adentrar no apartamento, Pan sentiu um cheiro forte de bebida, fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou para a sala, se deparando com várias garrafas vazias de vinho espalhadas pelo tapete azul marinho, balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e seguiu até a escada para subir para o andar superior. Já no segundo pavimento do duplex, Pan foi encontrando pelo caminho roupas jogadas no chão do corredor, engoliu em seco, imaginando o pior, aproximou-se lentamente para não fazer barulho e pode avistar a porta do quarto de seu amigo entreaberta e hesitou um pouco em entrar.

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**N/A****: **Obrigado pessoal por lerem a minha história. Por favor, me deixem comentários, para eu saber se a história está boa ou não, a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim.


	2. Amizade Incondicional

**Capítulo 2: Amizade Incondicional**

Pan afastou o medo e adentrou no quarto, o local estava escuro, caminhou vagarosamente para não tropeçar em nada, mais a frente pode reconhecer a janela fechada pela grossa cortina verde escura, aproximou-se e abriu a cortina, fazendo a luz entrar no dormitório. Logo após fazer isso, ouviu alguns gemidos, provavelmente reclamando da luz que invadiu o recinto. Hesitou um pouco em se virar para olhar para dentro do quarto, mas não adiantava correr agora, estava ali e iria enfrentar o que estivesse lá. Aos poucos foi se virando e o que encontrou na cama a fez tremer, Trunks estava nu com duas mulheres na mesma situação, uma ruiva e outra loira, que estavam por cima dele e podia-se notar 5 camisinhas usadas jogadas no chão ao redor da cama, isso deixou a filha de Gohan ainda mais vermelha.

Incomodado com a luz que de repente invadiu o lugar, o homem de madeixas roxas, resolveu abrir devagar os olhos, pois podia sentir mais uma presença no quarto além dele e das mulheres, achou aquele Ki meio familiar, mas não era de ninguém da família dele, preferiu ver por si só quem era a pessoa que o incomodava. Ao se acostumar com a luz que feriu seus olhos no primeiro momento, pode ver a silhueta se aproximando dele. Imediatamente reconheceu que a pessoa ali presente, era_** Pan**_, isso o deixou extremamente envergonhado, rapidamente puxou o lençol se cobrindo, nesse ato rápido, derrubou as duas moças que estavam com ele no chão, fazendo com que elas acordassem desorientadas.

– Pan, o que está fazendo aqui? Como entrou aqui? – Questionou apavorado pelo flagra que a amiga lhe deu.

– A Bra me mandou aqui para lhe buscar para a reunião e entrei aqui porque ela me deu a chave – Respondeu encabulada.

– Eu vou esganar a Bra.. – Resmungou mal-humorado o meio sayadin.

A morena olhou fixamente para seu chefe por alguns segundos e cruzou os braços, quando de repente sua atenção foi desviada para a mulher loira que começava a se levantar e a praguejar.

– Droga! Precisava nos derrubar da cama desse modo? – Loreny silvou passando a mão na cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que rodeava a cama para ajudar a ruiva a se levantar.

– Obrigada, amiga, estou tão dolorida, que acho que vai doer até para andar – Heriane caminhou meio sonsa sendo aparada pela amiga.

– Pelo menos poderia nos pedir desculpa, ao invés de ficar nos fuzilando com o olhar como se fôssemos nós que fizemos algo imperdoável – Provocou a loira.

– Saiam! Antes que eu coloque vocês duas para fora daqui a força – Estreitou os olhos o presidente da corporação cápsula, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava a carteira dentro da gaveta da cômoda que ficava ao lado direito da cama, retirando dela trezentos euros, para em seguida jogar em cima das moças.

– Nós não somos prostitutas, para você nos pagar.. – Irritou-se a loira.

– Não é dinheiro que todas vocês procuram? Quando dormem com caras como eu? Peguem e se mandem! – Rosnou enfurecido.

– Fique com o seu dinheiro senhor Briefs, pois nós não precisamos dele, a noite foi boa não posso negar. Isso já basta pra mim – A ruiva jogou o dinheiro na cama, e saiu a passos lentos do quarto.

– Sabe! Eu nunca imaginei que o boato que corresse pela noite fosse verdade, agora vejo pelos meus próprios olhos que você não presta – A garota de cabelos dourados gritou e saiu do quarto nua, a procura de suas roupas que estavam jogadas no corredor.

Pan presenciou toda aquela discussão muito chocada, não acreditando que Trunks pudesse ser tão frio e canalha. Então tudo fazia sentido agora, o que contavam nas boates e barzinhos era verdade, o homem na sua frente não era o mesmo que conheceu. Aquilo que ele fez com aquelas garotas foi tão horrível, que não tinha palavras para descrever. Virou-se de costas para ele e aproximou-se da janela, tava com vontade de sair correndo dali e esquecer principalmente a discussão degradante que observou na integra.

Ao perceber sua amiga de costas para ele, Trunks levantou-se da cama e colocou um calção que estava no chão e aproximou-se de Pan. Não sabia o que sentia, mas estava preocupado com tudo o que a morena presenciou ali, com certeza agora ela pensaria que ele era um cafajeste. Sua irmã iria pagar caro por ter feito ele passar essa vergonha na frente de sua melhor amiga. Porém admitia que também era culpado, por não conseguir se controlar e sempre agir friamente com as mulheres que levava para cama.

– Pan olhe para mim! – Tocou no ombro de sua assessora.

– Trunks, por favor... – Murmurou se virando para ele e o encarando.

– Promete que vai esquecer o que presenciou aqui? – Suplicou notando o olhar decepcionado dela.

– Vou tentar, mas não sei se vou conseguir – A jovem confessou olhando para o chão.

– Pan, por favor, não me abandone.. – Sussurrou o homem de cabelos roxos, abraçando a morena, que arregalou os olhos em surpresa pela atitude dele.

– Eu nunca vou te abandonar, eu prometo – Falou se soltando dele – Agora vá tomar banho e se lembre que temos uma reunião – Gesticulou se afastando do amigo, pois não gostou da sensação estranha que sentiu, quando foi abraçada.

– Está bem, em quinze minutos estarei lá embaixo – Declarou indo até o banheiro.

– Até depois – Pan replicou saindo do quarto e descendo as escadarias em rumo à sala de televisão, onde encontrou as duas moças terminando de se arrumar, elas a encararam por um breve momento.

– Ele é seu amigo? – Perguntou a loira, prendendo o cabelo.

– Sim! Por quê? – A filha de Gohan indagou.

– Porque eu não consigo acreditar que ele tenha você apenas como amiga, eu acho que algo deve impedir ele de usar você como faz com todas as outras mulheres – Comentou intrigada a moça de madeixas douradas.

– Nossas famílias são amigas.. – Respondeu se segurando para não perder a paciência.

– Então está explicado, mas no mínimo é curioso – Sussurrou a ruiva pegando a bolsa em cima do sofá.

– Já estão arrumadas? Se sim, dêem o fora, odeio responder interrogatório inútil – Silvou ríspida a neta de Goku.

– Ah! Como você é grossa garota, a gente já vai – Loreny retrucou ofendida e saiu do duplex a passos rápidos sendo seguida pela amiga, que bateu a porta com toda a força.

Pan bufou indignada com tamanha indiscrição daquelas mulheres vulgares, antes estava com pena delas, agora enraivecida concordava com o tratamento que Trunks deu pra elas. Tudo começava a ficar muito confuso, talvez a noite em casa conseguisse pensar melhor em toda a situação. Olhou para o relógio em cima da mesinha da sala constatando que já tinham se passado quinze minutos. Então pegou o celular na bolsa e ligou para a filha de Bulma.

– Bra, vamos demorar um pouquinho – Avisou séria a morena.

– Tudo bem, Pan, eu consegui remarcar a reunião para meio-dia.. – Comunicou a moça de cabelos azulados ao sentar no sofá de sua sala.

– Que bom, senão eu iria pensar que tudo o que sofri foi em vão – Confessou fechando os olhos.

– O que aconteceu? Conta logo! – Inquiriu curiosa a vice-presidente da corporação cápsula.

– Depois, agora preciso desligar – Anunciou desligando o celular e o colocando na bolsa.

Durante o banho Trunks praguejou várias vezes, se xingando por ter agido de forma impulsiva na frente de sua amiga. O que ela deveria estar pensando agora dele? Que provavelmente todos os boatos envolvendo ele, eram verdade e infelizmente de fato a grande maioria eram, suspirou derrotado, como deixou sua vida virar de cabeça para baixo? Maron realmente destruiu sua confiança nas mulheres, mesmo as que podiam ser sinceras. Ainda sentia-se machucado por dentro, talvez jamais voltasse a ser o mesmo. Desde que começou essa vida desregrada nunca mais viu seu filho, apenas sabia que ele estava bem, porque sua mãe de vez enquanto ligava para aquela golpista para saber como estava o menino.

Enxugou-se rapidamente, escovou os dentes e foi até o quarto, onde colocou seu terno cinza escuro e uma camisa bordo, calçou o sapato preto, se olhou no espelho, penteou os cabelos, pegou sua carteira e saiu do quarto, descendo ligeiramente as escadas, localizando a filha de Gohan na sala de televisão, o esperando.

– Então, vamos Pan? – Pediu o homem meio hesitante, temendo que ela não fosse com ele no mesmo carro.

– Vamos, mas só se eu for dirigindo – Respondeu a morena sorridente seguindo ele até o elevador.

– No seu carro ou no meu? – Concordou meio contrariado, pois não queria desagradar ainda mais a garota, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o botão do elevador, que por coincidência ou não abriu as portas, fazendo o par adentrar.

– Você me deixaria dirigir a sua ferrari? – Perguntou empolgada bem próxima dele.

– Por que não? Se acontecer alguma coisa, compro outra.. – Falou o homem de cabelos roxos convencido.

– Mas tem um problema, deixei meu carro lá fora, esqueci de colocar na cápsula – Resmungou chorosa.

– Tudo bem, depois do trabalho você vem comigo e pega seu carro. O porteiro fica cuidando, não se preocupe – Assegurou o herdeiro da corporação cápsula, quando de repente a porta do elevador se abriu mostrando a entrada da garagem, que ficava no térreo, realmente aquele elevador era rápido pensou a morena admirada.

– Nossa Trunks! Quantos carros aqui são seus? – Notou quatro vagas com o nome de seu chefe, mas como a garagem era grande podia ter mais, concluiu rapidamente.

– Apenas cinco automóveis, o outro está bem lá no fundo – Apontou o dedo para uma área que ficava na penumbra.

– Impressionante! Eu só tenho dois, o mais caro foi meu avô Satan que deu – Comentou se aproximando da ferrari vermelha.

Trunks sacudiu a cabeça, demonstrando que estava prestando atenção em tudo o que ela dizia, para então abrir o carro e dar a chave para Pan dirigir, os olhos dela até brilharam quando ele fez isso, fato que não passou despercebido pelo o homem, que sorriu. Adentraram no veículo e foram em rumo a saída do prédio, para em seguida invadirem a rua.

Enquanto isso, na empresa da corporação cápsula, Bra falava séria com sua mãe ao telefone, seu rosto se contraiu várias vezes ao responder as perguntas da matriarca.

– Sim mãe, eu espero que a Pan ajude o Trunks.. – Confessou a moça de cabelos azuis olhando para a tela do computador.

– Eu não sei Bra! Eu acho esse seu plano muito arriscado... eles são somente amigos – Argumentou a mulher mais velha sentada no sofá da sala de televisão.

– Mamãe, um amor pode nascer de uma amizade – Replicou se levantando e olhando para fora da janela.

– Por favor, não force as coisas, só isso que lhe peço, detestaria ver os dois sofrendo.. – Suplicou irrequieta.

– Confie em mim! Eu sei o que estou fazendo e se caso não der certo algo, acho que consigo contornar a situação – Redargüiu esperançosa.

– Eu acho que você está arriscando muito, mas não custa tentar – Bulma admitiu receosa.

– Então até depois mãe e não comente nada com o papai – Despediu-se ao ver o carro do irmão se aproximando do prédio.

* * *

**Continua**


	3. Compreendendo Você

**Capítulo 3: Compreendendo Você**

**

* * *

**

Pan ao estacionar a ferrari vermelha na garagem da empresa na vaga do presidente, desceu apressada seguida de Trunks, pois faltava quinze minutos para a reunião começar.

– Conseguimos chegar a tempo! – A morena comentou entrando no elevador, sendo seguida pelo empresário.

– Ainda bem, acho que a Bra iria me matar se eu faltasse outra vez em uma reunião importante destas – O homem de cabelos roxos declarou apertando o botão que levava a ao andar da reunião.

– Pode apostar que sim, ela já estava enlouquecendo hoje de manhã, pois você não tinha chego.. – A garota afirmou sorridente, achando graça nas caretas que Trunks esboçava.

– Mas bem que ela poderia ter me ligado ou mandando o porteiro me chamar, ao invés de lhe mandar lá – Falou indignado.

– Não precisa ficar com vergonha Trunks, eu não vou contar as coisas cabeludas que vi no seu apartamento – Prometeu a morena.

– Assim eu espero! Você sabe que confio em você – Murmurou encarando a garota.

– Eu sei, por isso mesmo não vou vender nenhuma foto tirada no teu apartamento – Brincou travessa, só para ver a reação do amigo.

– O que? Como? – Inquiriu incrédulo e com os olhos esbugalhados.

– Estou só brincando, bem capaz que faria isso com você – Pan sorriu e acenou para seu amigo e saiu correndo do elevador quando este abriu no andar da reunião.

– Espera aí moçinha! – Trunks ordenou indo atrás da garota, que foi mais rápida que ele e adentrou na sala de reuniões.

O empresário bufou indignado, entrando logo em seguida que a garota na ampla sala, onde todos os diretores e gerentes estavam sentados na enorme mesa redonda que ficava no centro da sala. De canto de olho o homem de cabelos roxos pode ver que sua irmã também estava sentada o aguardando para que a reunião começasse.

– Desculpem a demora, podem começar a reunião – Trunsks ordenou sentando-se do lado da irmã e de Pan.

– Bem, nesse gráfico podemos ver o crescimento das vendas da empresa na Europa, sendo que nosso principais clientes são os alemães e franceses – Gesticulou Bra se levantando da cadeira apontando para a imagem holográfica no centro da mesa.

– Nossa meta é aumentar as vendas na Inglaterra e na Espanha, pois ainda está muito baixo o índice de vendas lá – Frisou o homem de cabelos roxos.

E assim a reunião seguiu, falando-se das vendas, metas, faturamentos da empresa, aumento de produção e contratação de mais empregados na linha de montagem.

Após quase duas horas de reunião, os gerentes, diretores resolveram acompanhar o presidente, a vice-presidente e assistente da presidência no almoço, todos foram até um restaurante ali próximo, que era renomado por seu requinte. Ao chegarem lá, sentararam-se todos num canto reservado somente a executivos.

Trunks sentou-se junto com sua irmã e amiga, pois queria ter uma conversa mais particular, longe da especulação dos outros, que faziam perguntas que ele não gostava de responder.

– Então Pan, você estava somente brincando lá no elevador não é? – Inquiriu o presidente da corporação cápsula encarando a morena.

– Mas é claro! Se eu fosse paparazi estaria rica a essa hora, iria ganhar uma grana muito boa – Murmurrou pensativa.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – Pediu Bra curiosa.

– Nada não, só sobre algumas coisas que vi no apartamento dele e brinquei que tirei fotos e iria vender para o jornal – Pan sorriu ao ver o seu amigo encabuldado.

– Primeiro faz as coisas sem pensar não é irmão e depois fica com vergonha do que fez – A moça de madeixas azuladas repreendeu.

– Bra, nós já conversamos sobre isso.. – Trunks comentou ríspido.

– Gente! Não briguem! – A jovem morena pediu preocupada, por ver o semblante de seu chefe se contrair numa careta de fúria.

– Pode ficar tranqüila que por mim, não falo mais nada – Bra sussurrou e bebeu seu suco.

– Acho bom mesmo.. – Resmungou entre uma garfada e outra.

– Mudando de assunto...Trunks gostei muito de dirigir o seu carro, precisamos fazer mais isso – Pan sorriu.

– Quando você quiser! – O filho de Vegeta falou contente.

– Nossa Pan, até dirigir o carro preferido dele, ele está lhe deixando, fico boba com isso – Comentou a vice-presidente da corporação.

– Eu nem sabia disso.. – Pan falou sem graça.

– Pára Bra! Está deixando ela sem graça – Trunks silvou revirando os olhos.

– Que isso, eu só fiquei surpresa – A morena ressaltou mais do que depressa.

E assim a conversa se seguiu naquela mesa, após alguns minutos eles começavam a saborear a sobremesa, quando algo chamou a atenção de Trunks, que imediatamente fechou a cara e encarava uma mesa que ficava no lado oposto ao deles, esse fato não passo despercebido por Bra e nem por Pan. As duas jovens ao verem aquele clima pesado, logo olharam pra mesma direção que o homem de cabelos roxos e tomaram um susto ao verem Maron acompanhada. Ela estava junto com Kasiny, que era vocalista da banda Tokoshuy, muito famosa no Japão, para o desespero das garotas o par estava se beijando e Trunks elevando seu ki.

– Se controla Trunks... não vale à pena – Bra murmurou e tocou no braço de seu irmão, chamando sua atenção e se aterrorizou com a fúria que se expressava em seus olhos.

– Aquela vagabunda! Ao invés de estar em casa cuidando do nosso filho, está por ai se esfregando em público – Silvou perigosamente o meio-sayadin.

– Não faça nenhuma besteira, lembre do o que o papai disse pra você – Frisou séria a mulher de cabelos azulados.

– Sua irmã tem razão Trunks, pense no seu filho, um escândalo seria ruim para você, lembre-se que a sua fama já não está boa – Pan tentou intervir, no intuito de colocar bom senso na atitude que seu amigo queria tomar.

– Que se dane a minha imagem! – Rosnou se levantando e indo em direção da sua ex-mulher.

– Espere Trunks! – Bra e Pan gritaram juntas e foram atrás dele, fazendo com que as poucas pessoas que estavam no restaurante olhassem para eles, até mesmo o casal que estava interdito.

Maron ao ver seu ex-marido vindo em sua direção sorriu de canto, se deliciava ao vê-lo daquele jeito por sua causa, sinal de que ainda sentia algo por ela, na realidade não entendia porque ele ainda não tinha arrumado outra namorada e sim vários casos sem importância, que somente o desmoralizou, juntamente com suas atitudes inconseqüentes. Não podia o deixar estragar seu namoro com Kasiny, pois gostava muito dele e pelo visto daria um ótimo marido por algum tempo.

– Trunks, que coincidência te ver por aqui – A loira falou com a voz cínica.

– Eu não acho, por que está me provocando? – Inquiriu furioso.

– Ainda tem ciúmes de mim não é? – Perguntou a filha de Kuririn encarando o seu ex-marido ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a mão do namorado.

– Eu te odeio ouviu bem! E é bom que seu namorado saiba que você é uma golpista, que só pensa em dinheiro, antes de fazer a burrada de casar com você – Vociferou o homem de cabelos roxos.

– Senhor, eu não concordo com você, eu acho que ela me ama! Muito diferente do que aconteceu com você, não vai acontecer comigo – Kasiny intrometeu-se sério.

– Se você acredita em conto de fadas, vá em frente e comprove por si – Trunks falou vermelho de raiva, pois aquela víbora tinha seduzido mais um para sua armadilha.

– Você é um descontrolado, filhinho de mamãe, que não sabe perder – A loira gritou em plenos pulmões, fazendo com que o meio-sayadin perdesse a pouca calma que tinha, sendo segurado pela irmã e pela amiga.

– Se tem amor a sua integridade física vá embora daqui, sua pilantra – Bra ordenou enraivecida

– Eu vou, mas o juiz vai ficar sabendo disso – Murmurou ameaçadoramente antes de sair do restaurante com seu namorado.

– Pan leve o Trunks para casa, ele está muito nervoso – A jovem de cabelos azulados pediu preocupada, pois o irmão estava com o ki muito elevado, pronto para fazer uma besteira.

– Eu levo! Mas primeiro ele tem que se acalmar... – Pan respondeu preocupada.

– Trunks abaixe esse Ki agora, nosso pai deve estar preocupado e os outros também, ela já foi embora e não vale a pena brigar com uma pessoa como ela – Bra sussurrou para que só ele e a amiga ouvissem.

– Eu sou um fraco, deveria me controlar melhor – Resmungou o presidente da corporação cápsula colocando as mãos na cabeça.

– Vem vamos! – Pan pegou na mão de seu amigo e o conduziu para o estacionamento do restaurante, aonde pode avistar o carro vermelho dele.

– Pan, como eu fui burro... – O homem de cabelos roxos afirmou desiludido.

– Não fale isso, por favor, você não é burro, somente agiu por impulso – A morena falou abraçando o homem, que retribuiu o abraço.

– Pan fica essa noite comigo! – Suplicou o filho de Vegeta.

– Eu fico, mas nada de ficar bêbado – Falou abrindo o carro, para ela e o amigo adentrarem no veículo, Pan ligou o carro e seguiu até o apartamento de Trunks.

* * *

Continua


	4. Será?

**Capítulo 4: Será?**

Trunks apenas ficou calado, perdido em seus pensamentos, enquanto sua amiga dirigia até seu apartamento. Por mais que tentasse esquecer-se da sua ex-mulher ela encontrava uma maneira de atormentá-lo, como odiava tudo o que tinha acontecido a ele e como queria voltar atrás no tempo e nunca ter se casado com aquela golpista, mas infelizmente se fizesse isso nunca teria tido a alegria de ser pai, ter um filho maravilhoso, pelo menos essa foi a única coisa boa que restou de seu casamento frustrado.

– Trunks não fica assim não.. – Murmurou a morena olhando de relance para seu amigo, que estava cabisbaixo.

– Pan, eu já não sei mais o que faço, ela me atormenta muito ainda – Confessou o empresário desiludido.

– Você ainda gosta dela? Sente algo por ela? – Inquiriu preocupada a filha de Videl.

– Claro que não Pan! – Respondeu exasperado.

– Entendo, então ainda deve estar traumatizado com tudo que sofreu.. – Sussurrou num fio de voz a neta de Goku.

– Eu estou com muita raiva e ressentimento ainda, não consigo me envolver com uma pessoa seriamente por culpa dela, pois sempre acho que vou levar outro golpe do baú – Resmungou amuado.

– Você deve pensar Trunks, que nem todas as mulheres são mesquinhas e mau-caráter como ela, você mais cedo ou mais tarde terá que dar a chance para alguém te provar que você pode ser feliz novamente... – Pan opinou séria, enquanto avistava o prédio onde seu amigo morava.

– Talvez você esteja certa, mas primeiro quero dar um tempo, assim desse jeito que estou só vou fazer quem se relacionar comigo sofrer – Confessou sério o sayadin de cabelos roxos.

– Tudo bem, você quem sabe – Anuiu enquanto adentrava na garagem do prédio e estacionava a Ferrari.

– Muito obrigado por concordar ficar hoje comigo, eu nem sei o que faria se você não estivesse aqui – Agradeceu o empresário saindo do carro e esperando sua amiga fazer o mesmo, para então se dirigirem até o elevador.

– Não foi nada Trunks, eu sempre te ajudaria, você é muito especial para mim – Respondeu seguindo ele para dentro do elevador, que recém tinha aberto a porta.

– Desse modo você vai me deixar mal acostumado – Sorriu apertando o botão do elevador que levava ao andar de seu duplex.

– Você nunca abusaria da minha boa vontade – Pan cruzou os braços e encostou-se no canto esquerdo próxima da porta.

– Eu acho que você não deveria ter tanta certeza assim, às vezes posso ser abusado... – Comentou saindo do elevador e sendo seguido pela jovem.

– Que ótimo! – Pan exclamou fingindo indignação, parando logo atrás de seu amigo.

– Venha, pode entrar, não seja tímida! Garanto que meu apartamento não é mais novidade para você – Trunks cutucou sorridente, vendo a face da garota se contrair.

Pan adentrou emburrada e cruzou os braços, esperando seu chefe fechar a porta, quando ele fez isso, ela começou a caminhar até a sacada da sala de televisão, diferente do que ela viu anteriormente a sala agora estava arrumada, como se alguém tivesse feito uma faxina. A análise que ela fez do local não passou despercebido por Trunks, que notou ela fazer uma cara de surpresa.

– O porteiro do prédio sempre avisa as empregadas quando eu vou para o trabalho para elas poderem vir limpar – Explicou sentando-se no sofá.

– Ah! Bom! – Pan aproximou-se do filho de Vegeta e sentou-se do lado dele.

– O que vamos fazer para passar o tempo? – Pediu chateado.

– Comer sorvete e assistir televisão? – Perguntou cautelosa.

– Pode ser, mas eu tinha outra idéia.. – O Sayadin sorriu de canto antes de agarrar a garota e fazer cócegas nela.

– Ai!... Pára! Trunks, hahahahahaha – Tentou se soltar do abraço dele e fugir de suas mãos habilidosas.

– Não antes de ouvir o que proponho e garanto que é melhor que sorvete e televisão – Respondeu autoritário.

– Tomara que não seja o que estou pensando... – Revirou os olhos antes de se soltar do sayadin.

– Estou falando em treinar, faz tempo que não faço isso, mas se você quiser o que imaginou, talvez eu pense em abrir uma exceção – Olhou malicioso e depois sorriu.

– Você é tão estranho ás vezes, claro que quero lutar, treinar um pouco vai ser bom, mas eu não vejo nenhuma sala de treinamento aqui – Pan gesticulou ao mesmo tempo em que sentava-se de novo ao lado do empresário.

– Desculpe, por não ter mencionado antes, mas eu tenho uma sala de treinamento perto da cozinha, a mamãe construiu especialmente para o meu apartamento – O Presidente da corporação cápsula sorriu convencido, pois por mais triste que estivesse, não poderia deixar-se abater, teria que tentar se animar, não poderia deixar sua amiga pensar que tinha sido em vão sua tentativa de animá-lo.

– Legal! Sorte que eu trouxe uma cápsula com roupa de dormir, roupa de trabalho e roupa de treinamento, nunca saio de casa sem ela, hoje em dia a gente nunca sabe o que vai acontecer – Explicou se levantando e indo até o banheiro ali próximo.

– Vou me mudar também e te espero aqui ou me espere aqui – Gritou o homem de cabelos roxos indo até seu quarto no segundo piso do duplex.

Pan antes de fechar a porta do banheiro que ficava próximo da sala ouviu o que seu amigo disse, suspirou tirando a cápsula do bolso e a abriu para tirar seu uniforme de treinamento, fazendo a lembrar de quando podia treinar a vontade e também a fez se lembrar de seu avô. Ligeiramente se vestiu e voltou para a sala, chegando lá não encontrou o filho de Vegeta a aguardando, provavelmente ainda estava se vestindo, de repente o telefone começa a tocar, fazendo com que a morena atendesse, já que seu amigo não estava próximo para atender.

– Alô – Pan pronunciou calmamente.

– É da residência de Trunks Briefs? – Uma voz feminina pediu.

– Sim é sim, quem gostaria de falar com ele? – Perguntou séria.

– É a Dalily, conheci ele num evento semana passada e ele me pediu para ligar hoje para ele, pois ele estava muito ocupado na semana que nos conhecemos – Respondeu a garota loira do outro lado da linha.

– Sinto muito, mas ele não pode falar com você, sabe vou ser sincera com você.. ele viajou a negócios e só volta mês que vem – Pan mentiu descarada, pois não queria que esse momento que iria ter com Trunks fosse interrompido.

– Ah! Que pena! Anota meu telefone, para quando ele voltar me ligar? – Exclamou com a voz chorosa.

– Mas é claro, pode falar – A morena disse com descaso, não anotando nada que a moça do outro lado da linha disse – Até mais!

Quando Pan desligou recém o telefone, o homem de cabelos roxos entrou na sala vestindo seu uniforme de treinamento e aparentava em sua face certa curiosidade com alguma coisa que tinha acontecido.

– Pan, quem era no telefone? – Pediu sorrindo de canto, pois tinha escutado boa parte da conversa da garota ao telefone.

– Era engano, acho que a pessoa errou o número – Declarou a morena colocando o telefone sem fio na mesa.

– Por que mente para mim? – Perguntou se aproximando da filha de Gohan, que perdeu a pose e se afastou um pouco dele.

– Está bem... quem ligou para você foi uma fã sua, parece que você conheceu ela num evento semana passada – Confessou a contra-gosto.

– Pan, não precisava mentir para ela, você acha mesmo que eu iria me encontrar com ela e cancelar o nosso treinamento? – Inquiriu imparcialmente.

– Não sei, vai saber o que você pensa – Pan resmungou e cruzou os braços.

– Claro que não, eu prefiro ficar aqui com você, não estou a fim de sair para mais uma noitada baseada em sexo e bebidas – Indagou de forma objetiva.

– Vamos treinar então – Disse enrubescida.

– Venha comigo então..

* * *

**Continua**


	5. Sentimentos Mudam

**Capítulo 5: Sentimentos Mudam

* * *

**

Trunks e Pan treinaram o dia inteiro e quando chegou perto das dez da noite encomendaram várias pizzas e as comeram assistindo filmes na televisão e conversando vários assuntos, que irrompeu a madrugada fazendo-os dormir às três da manhã.

No dia seguinte o filho de Vegeta levantou-se mais disposto, fazia meses que não acordava dessa maneira, suspirou e olhou para a cabeceira na cama, e evidentemente para o relógio que marcava oito horas da manhã, então lembrou que tinha que estar às nove horas no trabalho. Vagarosamente se levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho, pois depois iria acordar Pan para comerem algo antes de irem para o trabalho.

Enquanto isso, no andar inferior, Pan já tinha levantado e estava na cozinha preparando a comida para os dois, como eram saydins e sempre tinham uma fome imensa resolveu fazer várias panquecas e alguns omeletes para o café da manhã, após terminar de fazer os omeletes a jovem aproveitou para arrumar a mesa, e pegar o suco dentro da geladeira, como também o leite, já que estava fazendo café também. Suspirou logo que acabou de fazer isso e resolveu terminar de fritar as panquecas, enquanto isso guardava a comida toda feita no forninho, para estar quente quando Trunks aparecesse.

Nesse curto tempo a garota foi pensando no maravilhoso dia que passou ontem com seu amigo e como gostaria de passar mais vezes junto com ele, talvez se pudesse seria bom, sentia um enorme carinho por ele, às vezes pensava que gostava dele mais do que amigo, mas sempre afastava essa possibilidade por medo de se decepcionar.

De repente os pensamentos da garota são interrompidos pela entrada de Trunks na cozinha, já vestido para ir para o trabalho.

– Bom dia Pan! A comida está cheirando muito bem – Sorriu o meio-sayadin faceiro.

– Muito obrigado, já terminei de fazer todas as panquecas, pode sentar que já vou servir – Então a filha de Gohan tirou de dentro do forninho as panquecas e omeletes que ainda estavam quentinhos e os pôs em cima da mesa.

– Nossa, parece que está bom, o cheiro está maravilhoso – Disse o empresário se servindo das panquecas e enchendo o copo de suco de laranja.

– Eu garanto que está! – Declarou a garota se servindo e comendo, vendo de relance seu amigo enfiar umas quantas panquecas na boca e engolir rapidamente.

– Você tem razão, me conta aonde você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem assim? – Perguntou o homem ao mesmo tempo em que se servia com a omelete.

– Foi a minha Vovó Chichi, ela que me ensinou a cozinhar assim e essas receitas são de família, a mãe dela ensinou para ela – Respondeu contente a jovem.

– Sua Avó é cozinheira de mão cheia e pelo que vejo você também é, sorte do cara que casar com você – Comentou após sorver um pouco de suco de laranja.

– Verdade, meu pai sempre elogia as comidas dela e com razão, e quanto eu cozinhar bem, é... estou apreendendo ainda, obrigada pelo elogio – Falou enrubescida a neta de Goku.

– Só estou falando a verdade – Admitiu o empresário com um sorriso de canto típico de seu pai.

– Sei que você não mentiria.. – Murmurou num fio de voz voltando-se para seu alimento.

– Hoje vamos chegar as nove no trabalho, então não precisa tanta presa, só são oito e vinte – Anunciou olhando o relógio de pulso.

– Que bom, assim posso comer mais sossegada... E então conseguiu dormir bem de noite?

– Sim, muito bem, faz tempo que não durmo tão bem – Sorriu comendo mais algumas panquecas.

E assim passaram-se três meses, nesse tempo Pan e Trunks começaram a ficar cada vez mais íntimos um do outro, a amizade que até então possuíam começou a se transformar em algo mais, num sentimento diferente de amizade que ainda não tinham percebido, porém para uma boa observadora como Bra, isso não passou despercebido.

Nesse momento na sala de Bra, ela e sua mãe conversavam sobre vários assuntos que englobavam a empresa, após apresentar os últimos dados sobre o balanço financeiro da empresa, a jovem resolveu falar para mãe sobre Trunks.

– Mãe, eu acho que a Pan e o Trunks estão gostando um do outro.. – Bra comentou encarando a mulher de olhos azuis.

– Agora que você falou, eu notei alguma coisa diferente na forma como eles estão se comportando um perto do outro, mas pode ser só impressão ou não – Bulma ponderou pensativa.

– Mamãe, eu quase nunca erro nas minhas análises e posso te garantir que deve ter algo ali que eles ainda não perceberam, porém acho que eles não vão levar muito tempo para perceber – Replicou a filha de Vegeta.

– Bra, como eu queria ver seu irmão feliz novamente, torço para que você esteja certa – Murmurou a mulher de cabelos azuis.

– Eu também mamãe, a Pan seria a pessoa ideal para fazer ele feliz, ela tem um ótimo caráter, bem diferente da golpista da Maron – A jovem explanou confiante.

– A Pan é uma ótima garota, igual toda a família dela, eu ficaria feliz que ela fizesse parte da nossa família e creio que seu pai também ficaria feliz, do jeito dele é claro – Bulma declarou animada.

Nesse mesmo instante na sala de Trunks, ele terminava de revisar alguns contratos que iriam ser renovados com algumas empresas que forneciam material para o escritório e para a produção de carros que eles produziam e Pan estava sentada no sofá ajudando seu amigo com os documentos, ela estava lendo tudo de forma compenetrada.

– Pan, já é quase meio-dia e estou começando a ficar com uma fome – Falou o empresário retirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos.

– Agora que você falou, estou com uma fome também – Admitiu a morena encarando o filho de Vegeta.

– Aonde você prefere ir, no restaurante italiano que fica perto do Shoping Kamasuka ou no restaurante francês que fica mais afastado da cidade? – Inquiriu ao mesmo tempo em que guardava a papelada de cima da mesa dentro de uma gaveta.

– Eu gostaria de ir ao restaurante francês, me lembrei que lá perto tem uma cachoeira muito bonita, podemos passear lá depois que comermos... você topa? – Pediu entregando os papeis que segurava para o rapaz.

– Mas é claro, vai ser bom espairecer um pouco! – Concordou o meio sayadin.

– Vamos voando ou de carro? – Pediu a jovem se levantando do sofá.

– Como é um restaurante chique, vamos de carro, mas voltamos voando – Respondeu contente o homem de madeixas roxas.

– Então o que estamos esperando aqui? Vamos logo – Disse Pan saindo da sala e sendo acompanhada pelo filho de Vegeta.

Depois de quarenta minutos dirigindo na rodovia que levava para fora da cidade, Trunks finalmente avistou o Restaurante Francês que ficava próximo de uma lagoa e na frente de uma montanha alta, que possuía uma bela vegetação, além das flores amarelas e rosas que cobriam o lugar.

Durante o almoço, a neta de Goku sentiu-se feliz mais uma vez, por estar continuamente ao redor de Trunks, já fazia algumas semanas que começou a sentir-se estranha ao redor dele, quando não estavam juntos parecia que algo faltava. Repentinamente os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos pelo garçom que veio trazer a conta.

– Deixa que eu pago Pan – O empresário falou retirando o cartão de crédito da carteira.

– Está bem, mas na próxima eu pago – Anuiu a morena encarando o amigo.

– Então estamos combinados – O presidente da corporação cápsula falou enquanto passava o cartão na máquina que o garçom trouxe.

– Pode ter certeza, pois vou cobrar!

Depois de pagar a conta o casal seguiu a pé até um local que não podiam ser vistos e então voaram até a cachoeira que Pan tinha mencionado, quando chegaram lá aterrissaram numa clareira que ficava próxima da bela cachoeira. A filha de Gohan tirou os sapatos quando chegou perto do beirado onde a água estava mais calma, enquanto o homem de madeixas roxas tirou o terno e a gravata.

* * *

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**N/A****:** Bem, no próximo capítulo as coisas entre o par já vão ficar mais quentes, revelações e reações inesperadas vão acontecer.


	6. Revelações

**Capítulo 6: Revelações**

* * *

Livrando-se do terno e da gravata, Trunks tirou também os sapatos e meias, para acompanhar sua amiga até a beirada, onde podiam sentar numa pedra e colocar os pés na água e admirar a bela cachoeira. Pan sorriu ao ver que seu amigo iria sentar-se ao seu lado, aquela ação lhe causou um frio na barriga, uma ansiedade, que nunca aconteceu antes na presença dele, estava um pouco insegura.

– Que tal um mergulho? – Sugeriu o rapaz desabotoando a camisa com um olhar travesso.

– Não sei, se seria uma boa idéia, depois temos que voltar ao trabalho – Pan respondeu aflita.

– Relaxa! Vamos lá... – Falou o presidente da corporação cápsula tirando a calça, ficando somente com a cueca samba canção azul de seda.

Ao ver a rapidez que Trunks tirou a roupa, a filha de Gohan, fechou os olhos, em sinal de vergonha, pois não esperava por essa, depois disso apenas sentiu gotas de água a molharem e um som de algo entrando na água.

– Venha Pan! Pra que fechar os olhos se você já me viu em situação pior? – Desdenhou o jovem nadando de um lado e do outro.

– Você está certo, mas aquela situação foi diferente, você estava bêbado e agora foi tão espontâneo – Replicou a garota abrindo os olhos e ficando de pé.

– Está com medo que eu te veja só de roupa intima? – O filho de Vegeta provocou com um sorriso no rosto, pois sabia que ela não iria deixar por menos.

– Não estou com medo! Agora se vire... que vou tirar a minha roupa... – Retrucou olhando seriamente pra ele, que imediatamente fez o que ela pediu. Então Pan tirou sua roupa e ficou somente com a sua roupa intima e pulou ao lado dele na água.

– Que bom que resolveu me acompanhar, pensei que iria amarelar – Confessou se afastando um pouco dela.

– Eu não sou assim e você sabe disso, por isso me provocou, você é astuto igual ao seu pai! – A morena estreitou os olhos e começou a jogar água em seu companheiro que revidou.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos brincando e conversando, até que o celular de Trunks começou a tocar e ele precisou ir atender, mas Pan resolveu aprontar uma travessura e foi mais rápida que ele e pegou o aparelho.

– Pan me dá o meu celular – Pediu calmo.

– Não, você vai precisar pegá-lo de mim – Sorriu, para logo em seguida morder o lábio inferior.

– Não é hora de brincadeiras... e se for algo urgente? – Inquiriu tentando se aproximar de sua amiga, que se esquivou andando pelos rochedos que cercavam a cachoeira.

– Então pegue de mim, que você vai descobrir – Disse correndo, fazendo o filho de Bulma correr atrás dela.

Pan estava tão empolgada e compenetrada na brincadeira, que sem querer tropicou numa pedra e quase caiu, se não fosse as mãos habilidosas de Trunks a segurar, trazendo seu corpo de encontro ao seu, ela tinha caído na água.

– Obrigada! – Murmurou num fio de voz, se virando para encarar o sayadin.

– Não precisa agradecer... – Sussurrou passando a mão no rosto da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para lhe colocar um beijo no rosto, mas a jovem nessa hora se assustou e se virou fazendo com que os lábios deles se tocassem.

Nessa hora o filho de Vegeta sentiu algo diferente, um desejo que aquele beijo pudesse ser de verdade e não um simples toque de lábios, já fazia algum tempo que desejava isso, mas temia pela rejeição dela e conseqüentemente a perda da amizade. O coração de Pan disparou ao sentir os lábios de seu chefe a beijando de verdade, aprofundando o beijo, meio surpresa com a situação, ela resolveu corresponder, pois também ansiava por isso, estava cansada de mentir para si. Aquele ato durou minutos, quando se separaram estavam ofegantes, mas continuaram abraçados.

Nesse mesmo instante não muito longe dali, Gohan e Vegeta estavam treinando, pois o filho de Goku tinha folga na universidade em que dava aula e resolveu relaxar um pouco lutando. Somente pararam de lutar quando começaram a sentir fome, e um pouco de cansaço, embora nenhum dos dois admitisse, preferiram colocar a culpa na fome.

– Vamos parar um pouco, estou morrendo de fome – Falou o meio sayadin, ao mesmo tempo em que limpava o suor da testa.

– Está bem, mas logo após comermos voltamos, mas primeiro vou procurar água para beber, já que esqueci a cápsula que a Bulma tinha me dado com os lanches e com a água – Respondeu sério o príncipe dos sayadins.

– Você conhece algum lugar aqui perto que tenha água? Também estou com sede – Gohan replicou encarando o sayadin mais velho.

– Tem uma cachoeira aqui perto... sinto dois kis familiares lá – Vegeta comentou e saiu em disparada, deixando o filho de Goku confuso para trás, mas que logo o seguiu.

**Continua**

* * *

**Nota****:** Será o que vai acontecer agora?


End file.
